narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hostile Situation: Comato and Randy vs The Immortal Man!
After one long day, Comato and Randy had finally completed their mission. Now they were on there way back to Konoha, traveling from the Land of Lightning it would be a while before they reached their destination. Passing through the mountain terrain Randy loudly shouted, "Comato! I have to pee!" After stopping for a quick break Kurama came to Randy's subconscious, "Randy, I think you guys should move faster. I'm sensing a very sinster chakra." Kurama warns. "Yeah, I hear you.", Randy replies. Randy turns to Comato to tell him what Kurama just told him. "I know. I had a feeling we were being followed. Come on, let's go." Comato said turning away to leave. "I need more sacrifices and these two are the perfect sacrifices." A man said as he followed the two. "And whats this, an Uchiha and Uzumaki.......AhHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh This should be fun. AND EVEN MORE, I SENSE ANOTHER PRESENCE WITHIN THE UZUMAKI." The man said sadistically as he could tell that they way the two were moving that they caught onto him tailing, "Do they really think they can outrun me. Hmmm. Fools." The man said as he increases his speed closing in on the two fast. "Fuck this!" Randy shouted as he blasted air at the man. "Do you always have to be so irrational." Comato says. "What do you want?" Comato asks Joshin. "Is there a reason why you're following us?" Joshin steps above the wave of wind and stook in mid air looking down upon his opponents. "An Uzumaki with a Hyūga Clan technique, really? My name is Joshin, and today you two may be my sacrifices. I may have other uses for you two alive but we'll see how this fight goes." Joshin said as using his pure speed he nearly instantly appeared right in front of Comato unsheathing his sword for a lightning fast quick draw. The draw would be so fast that if Comato was hit, he would surely die, but wouldn't be sliced in half until seconds later. Using the flying raijin seals that are constantly embedded on his hand, Comato instantly teleported his sword to him to meet Joshin's sword. Sacrifices? Comato thinks. Comato blows fire directly at Joshin. Jumping away from him, Comato scatters Flying Thunder God Kunai over the area. Touching Randy afterwards planting the teleportation formula on him as a precaution for later events. "You are about to face the world famous "Randy Uzumaki" son of the Seventh Hokage. I hope you are ready for what comes next." Randy tauntly boasts as his veins near his eyes bulge as a sign that his Byakugan is activated. The force of Joshin's swing was so strong that it nearly broke Comato's sword but didn't hit him. The fire hits Joshin as he stood there in no agony, then responding to the comments said by Randy Joshin says, "World famous Randy, right don't know who you are or give any shits about who's son he is." Joshin said as he exerts his chakra dispelling the flames from his body and causing the ground to shake from his tremendous chakra. The flames did nothing to Kenta's body as he had a barrier that was always around him. Joshin weaves a few hand signs and taunts the two to come at him, standing in the same spot. There is no doubt about it. He is definitely a Jashinist. Comato thinks. "You don't give any shits, huh? We'll have to change that." Randy says as he charges Joshin."Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Randy creates 50 shadow clones, they charge Joshin with Rasengan. "I'll make sure you remember the name RANDY UZUMAKI!" Randy's shadow clones shout as they attack Joshin. "Yeah I guess." Joshin said as with his sword, without moving his feet, he slashed in many different directions as the clones were barreling towards him. With the speed of each slash, it created its own powerful wave of wind. Some of the slashes actually hit the clones, destroying them while the waves of wind created by the slashes of Joshin's sword destroyed the rest. All the clones were destroyed not getting within a foot of Joshin. Joshin afterwards just stood in the same place, "That's it, hmm you won't survive long hiding behind clones like that." He said as he waited for the real Comato or Randy to attack, standing in the same exact spot. Comato activated the Sharingan, exchanging his sword with his Bo-staff, charged Joshin immediately transporting to one of the Flying Raijin near him. Getting in close range, Comato unleashed a Wind Release Slash, which had enough force to cut through solid rock, at Joshin and throwing a kunai in the air. Randy, who sought an opportunity to fight, charged Joshin on his other side using Gentle Fist with chakra around his hands. "Idiots" Joshin said to himself as when Comato and Randy stepped up towards Joshin, a pillar of light instantly came from up under them. The hand signs Joshin weaved when exerting his chakra were purposefully for setting up that technique; which is why Joshin didn't move one inch from that same spot. Although both of his opponents could see Chakra, both of the opponents Dōjutsu couldn't see underground. The pillars of light weren't going to kill them, but surely prevent them from doing any further things. Using Flying Thunder God Comato and Randy escaped to a different area on the battle field. This guy is going to be a problem. Comato said to himself once his staff vanished; closing his eyes then reopening them, swirling and changed to their Eternal Mangekyō form. Inside Randy's subconscious, Kurama appear in front of him. "You idiot!" Kurama said thumping Randy in the head. "You could have been killed!" Randy rubs his head, "Sorry I have a habit of-" Kurama interrupts "Attacking without thinking. Yeah I know. What are you going to do now?" Randy looked at Kurama and strangely smiled, "I have no clue." Comato used the Elemental Bending Technique to utilize the roots under Joshin; making them grab him, wrap around his body using enough force to throw him at Comato. Joshin allowed the roots to throw him as he again did nothing but make a few hand gestures as he flew towards Comato. "Lets see what he has in store for me." Joshin said to himself as he still kept a close eye on Randy using Sensing to do so. Comato used Kadino to me a shield of chakra around him. Joshin got closer to Comato within arm's reach ,since Comato was already using Kadino he had access to its other abilities like telekinesis. Joshin stopped in mid air directly in front of Comato unable to move. Although Joshin was under Comato's telekinesis, he had already taken precaution when weaving he hand gestures, a wave of chakra emits from Joshin. Since Comato was so close he wouldn't be able to dodge the wave of chakra let alone suspect it, the wave of chakra would disable the spiritual energy within Comato and his technique, considerably weakening it. The shield of chakra around him would now be weak enough to break through with ease, and the telekinesis was also weakened which allowed Joshin to move. snakes then come out of Joshin's arms towards Comato in an attempt to restrain and bite him. Each snake had venom that could kill 5 elephants, Comato would surely die if bitten. Comato Instantaneously moved to Randy's location. The kunai Comato had thrown earlier landed directly beside Joshin. Randy dashed towards Joshin furiously attacking him with his taijutsu. Mixing Strong Fist and Gentle Fist into his own style, using Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists while fighting. Joshin took note of the kunai all around him and looked for a moment when Randy would attack. "Well well, looks like I have one." Joshin said to himself as the attack was coming at him. He waited until Randy was very close to him, when that happened, Joshin's movements were masked as he side stepped and went to strike Randy in the side. This was all in a very swift movement lasting less than a second, because of how close Randy was and his movements masking, it would be impossible for him to dodge. Not only that but if Comato wanted to teleport to Randy, he would be to late as well because of the Movement masking. The Movement Masking would take Randy a second or two to realize that it is a genjutsu even with his Sharingan which would delay him from teleporting. Because of Randy's immunity to any form of genjutsu, Randy could still read Joshin masked movements. Although Randy did not have enough time to react, Kurama immediately shot out a chakra arm to hoping to knock Joshin away from his jinchūriki. Joshin quickly shifted the direction of the attack in less than a second this time aiming for the shoulder of Randy while using his strength with his other hand he grabbed the chakra arm and started fulling chakra into the beast's arm and get a strong grip on him so that Randy wouldn't move from his attack. "Well, this is it for you boy." Joshin said as his now redirected Snake Hand: Hungry Anaconda. With quick thinking Comato opened up a small Space-Time Barrier absorbing the anaconda and redirected it to a different location. Thinking he had an opening, still having Lions Fist activated, Randy attack Joshin using Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Since Joshin was hands were tied, he was hit by the barrage of fist, though because his skin was as hard as Iron, the punches did minimum exterior effect. He then backed up from the two ensuring he wasn't by and Flying Raijin kunai. "Only a matter of time now." Joshin said to himself as he again awaited an attack. Comato finally regained control of Kadino, reboosting his abilities. Randy entered Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and made two shadow clones. All three sped off and one reappeared behind Joshin with a Planetary Rasengan. Then two rods come out of his arm as he stabbed the two clones with the rods leaving the real Randy with the opportunity to hit him with the Planetary Rasengan. The force Joshin hit the two clones with was enough to push them away but not destroy them as he was it by the rasengan. Though he had to put a lot of his physical strength in the Yang Release: Physical Barrier, zapping a quarter of his strength. The rasengan knocked him back a bit from the force, but at least he was protected. Joshin then chuckles as he says to them both, "I think you two should just give up now, the odds really aren't in your favor, and they surly won't be in the next several minutes." "Give up? Have you lost your damn mind? I have a dream to pursue!" Randy shouts to Joshin. "We don't give a shit about the odds. No matter what you throw at us, we WILL overcome it!" Comato adds getting in to his special elemental fighting stance. His body had began to surge with lightning around him, charging lightning to his finger tips he shot a bolt of lightning at Joshin. "Well......you may not fulfill that dreams you naive boys." Joshin says as then both of Randy's shadow clones that he made earlier come and block the lightning bolt with their Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. Joshin then walks up to the and touches them as he transfers Yang Release and Yin Release chakra into them to make them more durable almost human-like; which meant that they wouldn't just die with one hit. "Bet your wondering how and why they came to my aid when their yours? The rod I inserted into them disoriented their chakra. But not only that, the rod I inserted carried my will, now they will obey me and not you." Joshin said as then both the clones activate their Byakugan and create two Big Ball Rasenshuriken, launching them at Comato and Randy. "They aren't apart of Randy anymore. So therefore, they shouldn't be able to use Kurama's chakra, which will drastically weaken them."Comato thinks to himself. Holding his hand out he absorbed to the two Rasenshuriken with the Space-Time Barrier. While Randy grabbed two of Comato's kunai and threw them at the two Randy replicas. Comato then redirected two Rasenshuriken to Joshin and the clones. As Comato was busy warping the barriers away, the two clones dashed behind Randy and Comato. Since at the time the clones were in Nine Tails Chakra Mode when Joshin took them over, they still possessed Kurama's chakra. With their speed they nearly instantly appeared behind the two using Chakra Arms to try and punch at the two. "Its almost ready......" Joshin said to himself as he looked on from a further distance. But what Joshin Joshin didn't know, is that when Randy ,who had the Flying Raijin Formula on him from earlier, made the shadow clones it multiplied the formula too. Using this to their advantage, Comato moved Randy and himself instantly behind the two and use in his telekinesis to paralyze them. Randy striped them of Kurama's chakra and used Chakra Transfer Technique to give it to Comato. Thus giving Comato the same Nine Tails Chakra Mode form. Comato bended this wood tightly around them to the point where they couldn't escape. "Randy, we need to end this." Comato said putting his heads together. "He's serious" Randy thought. "Let's do this!" Randy squated with his arms crossed in a powering up position. 1st Gate of Opening, OPEN! 2nd Gate of Rest, OPEN! 3rd Gate of Life, OPEN! 4th Gate of Pain, OPEN! I'm at my limit! 5th Gate of Closing, OPEN! Randy releases a surge of chakra so strong that cracked the ground. At the same, Comato had finished gathering natural energy. "Let's do this." Comato said to Randy. "After you." Randy insists. They both sped off disappearing from sight. In the time Joshin did nothing and he had Randy's clone do all the work for him, he was also gathering natural energy for Sage Mode, by the time Comato and Randy made their next move, Joshin was in Sage Mode. "I think its just about time now." Joshin said as when Randy and Comato would reappear, they would be in for a surprise. Randy appeared above Joshin, whose speed is currently faster than Flying Thunder God, distorting space itself with his movement. About to attack Joshin with Chidori, when Comato appeared behind him with Lightning Blade. Simultaneously about to strike at the same time. With Joshin in Sage Mode, his reflexes were increased just enough where he could just react to the speed of Randy. But what he had in store, his reflexes would mean nothing neither the attacks, as Randy and Comato were in the process of striking Joshin, a Tailed Beast Chakra Arm came from Randy's side and lashed at Comato. Joshin sidestepped from the Chidori Randy was aiming for and allowed him to hit the ground. In that moment of sidestepping, Joshin using his bare hands and strength would slash at Randy with a quick draw of his sword. Because Randy was in midair and moving at such a fast rate of speed, it would be impossible to move out of the way of a quick draw that was also fast, and also with the Tailed Beast Arm lashing at Comato, he couldn't do anything but react to that. Joshin's slash wouldn't kill Randy, but surly leave a very deep cut. The question would most likely arise in the minds of Comato and Randy on why the beast inside Randy was lashing out. Flashback Joshin quickly shifted the direction of the attack in less than a second this time aiming for the shoulder of Randy while using his strength with his other hand he grabbed the chakra arm and started fulling chakra into the beast's arm and get a strong grip on him so that Randy wouldn't move from his attack. "Well, this is it for you boy." Joshin said as his now redirected Snake Hand: Hungry Anaconda. Flashback End In that moment Joshin funneled his chakra into the Chakra Arm of Kurama, he used Will Materialisation, placing his will into Kurama which had slowly grown as the fight progressed on. Now, Joshin's will spread throughout all the chakra of Kurama and basically gave Joshin control of the beast even while inside of Randy, and it was more than likely nothing they could do about it. After being knock away, Comato watched in terror as he witnessed his best friend get slashed by Joshin. "Randy!" Comato shouted quickly teleporting Randy to him and used his Sharingan to completely suppress to Nine Tails, putting it to sleep. "Why did Kurama attack you?" Randy asks. "Don't worry about that, You just hang in there. I promise I won't let you die here." Comato says. "I sensed Joshin's presence inside of Randy. What's going on?" Comato thinks. "'' Could it be, the same thing that happen to Randy's clones?" Turning around to Joshin fueled by rage, Comato charged him. Joshin looks at Comato charging at him. "Well that's no fun, you suppressed the beast's chakra." Joshin said as he then licked the blood on the sword from Slashing Randy. He then let it sit on his tongue before digesting it. He placed his sword back into its sheath and said, "So I guess your next" Joshin said as he awaited for Comato to get into range to perform another quick draw. Comato reactivated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and charged toward Joshin. "I'll make you pay!" Jumping into the air Comato shot several series of lightning bolts at Joshin. Joshin pulled out his sword and spun in places as wind picked up around him, the wind around him quickly turned into sharp waves of wind. "Wind Release: Slashing Twister." Joshin said as the wind hit the lightning bolts, dispelling them as lightning is weak against wind. The sharp waves of wind continued to spin and barrel towards Comato. Comato expanded Kadino's shield to created a shockwave to dispel the wind attack. "I won't let you kill Randy!" Comato shouted landing behind Joshin. "Hmm, I can kill him right now if I wanted to." Joshin said as his skin turned black with white outlines. "Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood" Joshin said as he turned around to Comato, "Say goodbye to you friend." Joshin said as he pulled out his sword and proceeded to try and stab himself in the heart. Joshin did not have to draw the symbol to perform the technique as it was tattooed on his body. Joshin pierced his heart sending the effects directly to Randy's body. Comato watched in dread as Randy yelled in agony grabbing his heart coughing up blood. "No! Stop!" Comato pleaded. Randy's life was starting to fade, his heart rate slowed, his vision was getting blurred. Kurama's chakra flared breaking Comato and Joshin's hold on him. "''Randy! Hang in there! You'll make it!" Comato teleported to Randy's side. "What should I do?" Tears rolled heavily down his face. While Comato's back was turned to Joshin, like a shadow, Joshin got behind Comato and attempted to knock him unconscious. His objective, was to ensure that he would have no problem getting the Fox from inside Randy. "Comato, its been one hell of a ride. Tell my mom and dad that I love them....I guess this is goodbye...best friend." These were Randy's last word before Comato was knocked unconscious by Joshin. Joshin walked up to Randy looking down on his helpless body. "You made an excellent sacrifice for Lord Jashin. Consider yourself honored." Joshin said as he squatted down to the seal on Randy. "Now, if I remember correctly, ahh what the hell." Joshin said as he finished off Randy by stabbing him in the stomach, this would not only rush his death, but rush Joshin's new objective. "COME YOU BEAST!!!" Joshin said referring to Kurama. Randy coughed up blood. "You.....bastard. I won't.....let....you...have Kurama." Randy struggled to stay alive. Kurama was infuriated by Joshin. Already knowing that Randy life was as good as gone, the seal in which that held Kurama was weakening its bind on him. The seal weakened enough for Kurama to burst out, killing Randy instantly. Once free, Kurama roared glazing down at Joshin. "I'll kill you!" "Hmm really you think so." Joshin said as his eyes started to glow from white to purple, ripple patterns formed on his purple eyes as he activated his Rinnegan. "Fall to my control." Iori whispered as chains launched from his body towards Kurama. The chains launched with such speed and with Kurama being very close to Joshin, he would surly catch him. As that happened Joshin would funnel his will through the chain to ensure that Kurama would obey. With his intense anger and hatred for Joshin, he was able to somewhat resist Joshin's hold on him. "You piece of trash! How dare you kill my jinchuriki!" Naruto will destroy you!" Kurama threatened. His efforts to resist Joshin's control were ultimately futile as the Rinnegan user's power subdued to monster's chakra, calming him and eventually putting him to sleep. "I have no way to seal him on my body or a scroll big and strong enough to contain it." Joshin said as he walked up to the leg of Kurama, he cut it and pulled out a summoning contract. The blood splattered on the contract and Kurama was now a summoning of Joshin. He then summoned 3 huge snakes nearly the size of Kurama, the wrapped around him and were summoned back to their home with Kurama. They would keep him restrained there until he was summoned. "Now..." Joshin picked up Randy's arm and cut it off placing it into a scroll. He looked at Comato and did nothing as he was walked away.